


tell me something (something that can move me)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Male-Female Friendship, Not Thor The Dark World compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro is smitten, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Thor Is Not Stupid, dances around the relationship development really, thor knows more than he lets on, veela!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: The first time that Pietro Django Maximoff saw Honey Virginia Stark was when he was nearly twenty two years old.Or, five times Pietro Maximoff meets men who adore Honey Stark(and the one who left her behind).Or, why Pietro Maximoff is still alive.





	tell me something (something that can move me)

The _first time that Pietro Django Maximoff saw Honey Virginia Stark was when he was nearly twenty two years old. He and his sister were sat in a small, run down bar sharing a plate of chips that they had managed to scrounge up the money to buy. Pietro had just managed to look up in time to see the redhead step out of her father's car in a place where was a lot of sunshine and cameras flashing. He had personally never seen anyone more beautiful._

 _"_ Who is that _?" He asked his sister, gesturing with his chip. Wanda looked around and her face twisted into a scowl when she saw the girl laughing with two other redheads._

 _"_ That is Stark's bastard daughter, brother, doubtless a whore and a war profiteer besides _." Wanda spat, "_ You deserve far better than her _."_

_Pietro forced any thought of her to the back of his mind, though it was impossible to forget her entirely._

_Which was useful, considering that the next time he saw her, he was both six years older and in a haze of pain and drugs._

* * *

  **Thor Odinson**

* * *

 

Pietro was surprised when Stark ( _Tony_ ) sent him with Honey to Asgard. The way he played it off to Ross was that his daughter would require a bodyguard in the Realm Eternal (as Odin apparently did not take to kindly to those mortals gifted with magical abilities) but really it was so  _he_ would be safe from any risks the Accords talks could cause him. 

He was still healing after all.

Thor greeted him affably when they both arrived in the Observatory - apparently he was used to people coming back to life - but took care when embracing him or clapping his shoulder, which grated on Pietro's nerves if he was being honest with himself. 

He was not broken.

But he did not see much of the Thunder God after the initial meeting, as Honey was the one explaining the Accords to the Warriors Three and her 'Royal Cousin' while Pietro was left to the not so tender mercies of the Asgardian healers, who did not take kindly to his constant restlessness. 

However, when Pietro was ~~admiring~~  keeping an eye on the lady whilst she was in the gardens with the Queen Frigga from one of the balconies, Thor came up to him, looking concerned. 

"Lady Stark is certainly unique is she not?" he asked, "She takes great care of you." 

"And I am grateful for it." Pietro said, shifting his thigh on the pillow Honey had insisted he rest it on. 

"The healers tell me that your wounds are not healing as much as they could be," Thor continued, "they are suggesting that it is to do with the broken bond you have been left with." 

Pietro winced at the memories of his connection to Wanda being cut off - both when he died and in the month after it. 

"What would they suggest then?" he asked gruffly. Thor glanced down at him, then back down to the two women in the gardens. 

"The Lady Stark has a bond similar to your own with the Captain. With her consent it could be broken from him and joined to yours, to help your healing." 

"Why would she agree to that?" Pietro looked up at the god, bewildered, "She loves  _him_ , why would she want to lose that bond?"

Thor chuckled darkly.

"It is just a suggestion, Quicksilver, nothing more." 

( _One of Pietro's fondest memories - after - would be of Thor breaking Captain America's jaw with a single punch_ )

* * *

**Loki ~~~~ ~~Laufeyson~~**   ** ~~Odinson~~**

* * *

Pietro woke up groggily, his body and mind feeling sore from the intensity of being bonded with Honey Stark. Her red hair was stretched out on the pillows of their shared bed ( _Asgardians have a strange understanding of what two people of different genders arriving together meant_ ) and the sheets over them curved over the ( _thank god_ ) still present bump of her stomach. Pietro carefully ( _hesitantly_ ) but his hand on it, smiling as he felt the child inside kick back in response. He felt a swell of paternal affection for the child - maybe from the new bond?

"She is as lucky as always." A voice echoed from the corner of the room, making him tense and look up,"Most unborn children do not survive the unconsensual breaking of a bond."

A dark haired, green eyed man smirked at him from the corner. He glanced back at Honey and his eyes softened. 

"I offered her a crown, yet she chose a man who would break her," He sighed, "Maybe you will be better than both of us."

Then he disappeared into thin air.

( _Pietro never spoke of meeting Thor's estranged brother, yet they shared understanding look whenever the Captain tried to talk to Honey_ ) 

* * *

  **Tony Stark**

* * *

 When Pietro had first met Stark ( _Tony kid, Christ_ ) it had not been the best of meetings - what with certain accusations being thrown and then a massive fight. 

But Stark had allowed his daughter to look after Pietro when he was still an unknown entity and had even tried to keep his sister safe from the consequences of her actions. 

Upon moving into the Compound with Honey and the tiny newborn James Stark, he noticed even more that Stark was not the monster he and his sister had created in their minds. Pietro couldn't help but laugh when he heard Stark bickering with his bots, or teasing Rhodes or Vision. And the way he was with his daughter and his grandson (so soft, so gentle, like they would shatter) destroyed that image completely.

One night, when James was not able to sleep, Pietro was sat in the living room with the small baby leaning on his chest and Stark walked in. He looked at them both, a strange look on his face. 

"Um, I asked Pepper to do some digging into the files at SI and - after complaining about how terrible the filing system is from that time - she found this," The man held out a slim file, "I thought it might help...for closure."

Pietro did not look at the file until the next day. When he had ( _Strucker HYDRA and a man called Stane_ ) he felt so ashamed at himself and his sister. 

"Is he dead?" Pietro asked Tony, eyes red and voice thick, "This Stane..."

Tony looked him in the eye and nodded once.

Something broke in the speedster and he spent the next half hour crying on his monster's shoulder.

( _The way the Captain looked at Pietro made him sick. So he made a point of standing close to Tony, leaning into his touch and always looking to him for orders. They should know where his loyalties lay._ )

* * *

  **James Rhodes**

* * *

 James Rhodes was in the _Air Force_  and had worked with Wanda and the other former Avengers...

...and was now in a wheelchair because of them. Because of Pietro's sister.

Rhodes watched Pietro closely, as if expecting him to go on a rant and attack any of the Starks. 

But he was bonded to Honey ( _and maybe even loved her_ ) and James was his son and Tony...Tony was not what he had expected. 

But still James Rhodes watched him with eagle eyes, expecting the worst.

Interestingly, though, they bonded over their physical therapy...and James.

"I lived with Captain America for nearly a year," the Lieutenant General told him one day during their session, "and never did I hear that he was going to have a child with my best friend's daughter. You'd think that a man would be privy to such information." 

"She...she sent him a letter," Pietro began slowly, knowing that letters were a sore subject in the compound at the moment, "the moment she was sure and asked him to come see her  when he had time..." 

Silence reigned over them but Rhodes smiled grimly. 

"Well, I suppose that that means he has no right to Honey's son."

( _"I don't know who taught you military ranks Privet Rogers, but I answer to the highest commanding authority. And when General Stark isn't here that authority comes from Lieutenant General Rhodes"_ )

* * *

**The Vision**

* * *

Honey was avoiding Vision. 

Pietro couldn't quite understand _why_. The android was trying his best to fit into what society thought was 'normal' and seemed nice enough. 

He'd given Pietro the menorah from Wanda's room, when the speedster had first moved in.

"They were going to box it up with the rest of her things...but I thought it would be more appropriate for you to have it." Vision had explained, almost sheepishly, "She mentioned that it had been your grandmother's." 

Pietro had smiled and thanked the android, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. 

But still Honey avoided him, it was almost as if she was scared of him or something. 

It all came to a head when James was suffering from...some kind of asthma attack and Honey had panicked herself into a frenzy (where fireballs were thrown) and Pietro had to stay with her while she slept fitfully. 

Vision had stayed with James the entire time, and when the parents (because no one - not even the press - denied that Pietro was his father) returned to the hospital wing they were treated to Vision reading the sleeping two year old a story. The android looked quite embarrassed to be caught.

"Forgive me - Mr. Stark said that it would help him sleep."

"It's fine." Honey spoke up before Pietro could say anything, "J...JARVIS used to read to me, when I had a nightmare and Dad was in Afghanistan. And I know Edwin Jarvis read to Dad..."

"A fine family tradition to continue then." Vision said, looking nervous. Honey smiled up at him. 

"Exactly."

( _Vision acted like a guard dog around his 'big sister' and Pietro couldn't help but laugh at how angry the Captain got over it.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I live for Thor T'Challa and Honey having an inside joke of being related because they're royalty. (Honey is related to the Veela Matriarch which is kind of royalty, and the Potters are British nobles). 
> 
> I also love the idea that Steve's rank wasn't completely official that's been floating around some post-Civil War fics, so I'm using that here. Or Steve's just been demoted, not completely decided yet. 
> 
> My personal head canon for the Maximoff twins was always that they were tricked into the experiments, because at the end of CA:TWS it didn't look very consensual. So yeah, that's what I'm going with for this universe - sorry if that annoys anyone.
> 
> Also, I couldn't right a complete section for Steve because it would just dissolve into Pietro punching him repeatedly. As fun as that would be.
> 
> Finally, Honey grew up with JARVIS...


End file.
